The Demon Bear Strikes
Balto, Ratchet and the gang continue their journey to find the missing dogsled team. They take Jenna's advise and decided to take the mountain pass. Kiva: Gee, that is the mountain pass... I've never seen this before. Terra: Me neither. Silver Fang: We must be close. I can hear them. Kiva: The sooner we get to the dogsled team, the better for us to get out of here alive. Silver Fang: It won't be long now. This way. - The gang followed Silver Fang's lead and finally found the dogsled team, the medicine and Steele. Kiva: There it is. - The gang slide down towards the dogseld team and they are surprised to see Balto. Balto: Is everyone hurt? Steele: Everyone..is..fine. Terra: This darkness... What an insane amount of power.. Kiva: If its Steele's, then it's best for us to just leave him. Terra: I really don't know about that... - One of the dogs said that their musher just got hit and couldn't get up. Kiva: Well, that's unlucky. Balto: All right, follow me. We can lead you home. Steele: We DON'T need your help.. Terra: Steele, listen to reason for once. Kiva: I'm telling ya, it's best for us to leave Steele. Besides, reasoning him isn't going to help. Terra: I know, you're right. But he's the center of attention lately. - Balto showed the dogs Balto's trick, but Steele is going insane and he pushed Balto back several times. Steele even pushed too far and hurts Balto. Silver Fang: We believe in you.. - Balto got back up and Steele tries to attack again, but Jenna's cloth got loose and Steele falls down the small cliff and survives. Suddenly, a monstrous roar was heard from below and it wasn't Steele's bark. Reia: Wait.. Can Steele bark like that? Silver Fang: I.. I don't think that was him... Kiva: Uh no... - The demon bear jumps out of the pit and confronts Ratchet and the gang. Ratchet: We are so screwed.. Sasha: Silver Fang, you do know how to beat him, right? Kiva: *summons her Keyblade* And I'm willing to fight alongside you, Silver Fang. Silver Fang: Thank you. - Qwark jumps and rides on the bear's back and, as the demon bear goes crazy getting Qwark to get off, riding it like a bull. Qwark: Yee-haw! Silver: Even though Qwark is an idiot, he knows what he's doing for justice. Sasha: I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right, Silver. Ratchet: It's distracted! Now's our chance! Kiva: Right! - Ratchet and the others charged towards the bear, but it hits Qwark on the back at a tree and easily knocks Ratchet down to the ground. Alister: NO!! Silver Fang: Take this! Father's ATTACK!!! - With enough force, Silver Fang quickly slashes the bear's head clear off and it pops straight up to the skies. The body collapsed and disappeared into the darkness. Zack: Woah.. I had no idea you have that kind of power in you.. Silver Fang: I didn't know about this eariler, but I'm happy that I carry this power. Sasha: Beloved, are you okay? Ratchet: Yeah. That bear was no joke.. Sasha: We should go before more villains show up. Kiva: Right. - The dogs made Balto the new leader of the pack. Zack: Well done, Balto. Kiva: I agree. Terra: We can't stay here for too long. Let's get going. - Balto headed out and, little do they know, Steele gets back up and throws Balto off-trail be using the same way he showed them. As they get closer, there are so many marks on the trees and Kiva begins to think this over. Kiva: I think we are going in the wrong direction. Balto: Steele.. - Balto random guessed the direction the pack will go, but they are going in a circle as a result. Kiva: We're going around in circles. Ratchet: Steele.. He must've got out and throw us off trail. Kiva: We need to get back on the right track. Genis: But how? There are too many marks. Kiva: Good point. - Balto goes on ahead, but comes to a halt when they headed for another cliff. Balto grabs the medicine, but he and the box came down anyway. Genis: Not again! Silver Fang: He's alive! He just need to push through that snow, I hope.. Kiva: Me too.. - The gang hoped that Balto will make this through, when Balto's howl was heard. Category:Scenes